evariafandomcom-20200214-history
Jhanis Ironfang
Description Age: 22 Height: 6'2" Weight: 245 lbs Ethnicity: J'Daha Alignment: Class: White Dragh Knight Rank: 1st Lieutenant Homeland: Xoria D.O.B: Appearance and Personality History Powers and Abilities J'Daha Physiology - Adonis’ draconic physiology grants him a plethora of special abilities, both physical and magical. Sealed Form ''' - Adonis was born within a human-like form closely resembling evarians. In this 'sealed' state, he has very little access to his complete power, but is still strong enough to compete with most races on equal terms. '''Restrained Form - Adonis is able to take on a 'hybrid' humanoid form that allows him to access a significant portion of his complete power, without losing the maneuverability and mobility that the humanoid form provides. True Form - Adonis is able to revert to his natural state, transforming into a gargantuan dragon. In this form, he is able to operate at the absolute peak of his power. Adonis' strength, speed, durability, natural senses, stamina, magic and pulse energy potency are increased exponentially. Note: These statistical calculations are measured from his sealed form. Pulse Energy/Ether - Adonis is able to generate, conjure, and manipulate pulse energy at a magnificent defree. All physical and/or mental abilities can be augmented significantly through pulse energy amplification, and exponentially further through the use of his restrained and true forms. *'Ryuu Magic' - Adonis bonds raw mana with ether, creating a unique form of elemental magic that is solely exclusive to the j'daha. Because of its unique properties, his elemental magic can bypass the natural defenses of those normally immune to a specific element. *'Superhuman Strength' - Adonis is tremendously strong. Thanks to his natural draconic physiology and strict Aklausian training regiments, Adonis is capable of lifting approximately 1,400 pounds of weight. Through Pulse Energy amplification, he is capable of multiplying his strength to an unknown degree. *'Superhuman Speed/Agility' - Adonis’ reflexes, agility, combat sense and hand-eye coordination are many times greater than that of an ordinary human. His skills being further honed by intense martial training, his combat sense has granted him a magnificent degree of spatial awareness and superb reflexes. *'Superhuman Durability' - Adonis’ bodily tissues are more resistant to injury than those of a human, granting him an impressive degree of resistance to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding a remarkable amount of blows, both physical and magical, of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects, falls from great heights, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes. *'Superhuman Senses' - Adonis’ draconic physiology has granted him heightened senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, feel, and perceive at astounding levels. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Adonis' musculature generates an extremely low amount of fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Elemental Breath' - Adonis can exhale a variety of elemental energies from his mouth as a potent breath weapon. *'Instilled Knowledge' - A unique j’dahan trait, Adonis inherited a plethora of his parents’ magic spell knowledge upon birth. *'Magic Resistance (Mid-Tier)' - Adonis is naturally resistant to magic. Weapons Duskfall Glaive - One of four enchanted weapons issued to the grade officers of the White Dragh Brigade. Enchanted by the Dispel Rune, it makes the user immune to all negative status effects. Armor Techniques Category:Characters